One method of providing duplex communication is through use of FDD (Frequency Division Duplex) protocols in which frequency allocations in the PCS band is split into a forward sub-band and a reverse sub-band. This split can accommodate FDD where transmission is limited to one of the sub-bands. However, this split presents a problem to coexisting TDD (Time Division Duplex) systems which transmit and receive on the same frequency and can use either of the frequency sub-bands for transmission.
Shown in FIG. 1 is a known implementation of a TDMA-FDD system, such as PCS-1900 or IS-136 with a switch placed between the radio and the antenna. The switch, placed before the forward and reverse channel filters, selectively routes the RF signal path either to the receiver or from the transmitter in response to the mode of the transreceiver (either transmit or receive). The receiver subsystem will typically employ a bandpass filter tuned to the forward channel, and the transmitter subsystem will typically employ a filter tuned to the reverse channel. As a result of this switch placement, only the forward channel path or only the reverse channel path may be selected. This configuration precludes transmission and reception in both the forward channel frequency band or the reverse channel frequency band, thereby limiting the available frequency bands for a TDD system. Other known implementations remove the switch entirely to allow simultaneous transmit and receive (e.g., IS-54 and IS-19) but are still limited to different frequencies.
While a transreceiver operable in FDD or TDD could employ duplexers, or dual filters, for FDD operation plus an additional filter and switch for TDD operation, since either the TDD or FDD mode uses its own set of filters, one set of components will be under utilized rendering the system cost inefficient.